


Una canción para ti.

by xizaruru



Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Multi, mención suave de Joey/Henry
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-27
Updated: 2018-12-11
Packaged: 2019-09-01 09:19:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16762336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xizaruru/pseuds/xizaruru
Summary: ¿Por qué las chicas fantaseaban con amores imposibles, poniendo criaturas místicas o dioses, cuando este tipo de amores se podían dar también en la vida cotidiana?





	1. El comienzo.

**Author's Note:**

> WARNINGS: Menciones a homofobia y racismo.
> 
> Decir también que todos los diseños que uso de los trabajadores son estos > http://xizaruru.tumblr.com/post/180414618371/oh-my-god-i-cant-believe-i-have-finally
> 
> (y yes son míos, me podéis seguir en tumblr si queréis wink wink)

"Es un momento duro para amar." Le dijo una vez su hermana, llorando.

"Tonterías." Respondió Sammy, sin ni siquiera mirarla.

Y es que el músico no estaba ni había estado nunca dispuesto a aguantar las tonterías de nadie, ni siquiera las de su querida familiar. Porque ella podría ver dura su situación amorosa porque un novio le hubiese dejado; pero jamás entendería lo que era no poder amar libremente de verdad.

Jamás comprendería lo que había en la cabeza de Sammy.

Si no era bastante horrible haberse enamorado de un chico, este tenía que haber sido Norman Polk. ¿Por qué las chicas fantaseaban con amores imposibles, poniendo criaturas místicas o dioses, cuando este tipo de amores se podían dar también en la vida cotidiana?

No comprenderían jamás lo desgarrador que era escucharlo hablar sobre una chica. Sentir ganas de vomitar sólo por verle siendo amigable con una mujer, e instantáneamente sentirte peor. Porque deseas que esa persona sea feliz, le deseas todo lo bueno del mundo, pero a la vez; no puedes evitar que ese deseo te involucre a ti junto a él. Porque muy en el fondo sabes que, si él está feliz con otra persona; tú jamás podrás llegar a serlo.

Pero el músico no era una persona egoísta así que jamás expresaría aquello. Al menos a otra persona que no fuera Susie Campbell.

-Tienes que decírselo. -Sentenció la rubia, mirando con firmeza a su mejor amigo.- Sammy, cariño, sabes que me encanta ver vuestro culebrón y que soy la fan número uno, pero esto se tiene que acabar.

-No voy a decirle nada, Sus. -Sammy se llevó el cigarro con incomodidad a la boca de nuevo, rodando los ojos. No era la primera vez que la actriz de voz trataba de convencerle de aquello.

-¿¡Pero por qué no!? Sois muy amigos desde hace ya un par de meses ¿no? -Era cierto. El chico de piel oscura y él al principio no se habían llevado muy bien, y Norman le había contado después que al principio había pensado que Sammy estaba loco. Pero ahora salían muchas veces a beber juntos y habían encontrado el uno en el otro una buena compañía.- En serio, deberías ver como Norman te mira desde el balcón mientras estás con la banda… Le falta tirar corazoncitos por los ojos como haría Bendy.

-¡Susie! -Sammy le llamó la atención, sintiendo enseguida como se le coloreaban las mejillas. La chica dejó escapar una risita divertida, dándole un último trago a su café, sin querer incomodar tampoco a su amigo.

-Está bien, está bien. Pero en serio Samuel ¿Qué es lo peor que podría pasar?

-¿Quieres la lista por orden alfabético o en orden de importancia? -Sammy bufó, sin ganas.

-Pues por la que quieras, porque no veo ningún mal escenario en mi cabeza.

-¿Que me rechace y le de asco por 'marica'?

La chica rodó los ojos.- ¿En serio piensas que Norman haría eso? Porque entonces, tienes muy mal gusto en los hombres. Norman es un cachito de pan de dos metros que podría partirte en dos si quisiera pero que no lo va a hacer jamás porque es un bollito de canela.

-¿Y si se entera Joey y me despide por ser bisexual?

-Oh, por favor, Sammy. Literalmente Joey es el rey de los homosexuales. ¿Has visto como mira a Henry? ¡No intenta disimular! -Sammy se cruzó de brazos, acurrucandose en la silla, sintiendose atacado por la verdad.- Además, te recuerdo que nuestro conserje es transexual. Y Joey lo sabía cuando le contrató.

-Ya pero…

-Nuestro taller es posiblemente el sitio más LGTBFriendly de este mundo.

-¿Pero y cuando estemos fuera, Susie? No sólo seríamos gays, si no que encima pareja interracial. ¿Y si alguna vez le dan una paliza por mi culpa? Jamás podría perdonarme algo así y-

-¿Alguien siendo capaz de darle una paliza a Norman? Esa es nueva. Veo más posible que te golpeen a ti. -La chica sonrió con un poco de maldad, encogiéndose de hombros.- Flacucho.

-Oye, ya vale. -Hizo un puchero infantil, mientras se hundía más en la silla. Aunque en el fondo, sabía que tenía razón. Por suerte, una tercera voz amigable interrumpió su conversación.

-¿De qué habláis, chicos? -Jack se acercó a la mesa de ambos, con un café en la mano, cogiendo el asiento frente a Sammy.- ¿Nos estamos metiendo con Sammy? Porque me apunto.

-Nah, estamos hablando de que a Sammy le gusta Norman pero no se lo quiere decir.

-¡Susie! ¡No se lo digas! -El rubio saltó de la silla de repente, señalando incómodamente al letrista, que levantó rápidamente las manos, como si no fuese su culpa.

-¡Pero si ya lo sabe! -Se escudó la rubia, tratando de calmar a su amigo. Jack solo sonrió un poco.

-Siendo sincero, lo sabe todo el departamento de música. -Afirmó el castaño, dejando una risita.

-¿¡Se lo has contado a todo el mundo!?

-No, en realidad… Es bastante obvio, Sammy. -Fue Jack el que salió a defender a la chica.- Cuando te haces tus maratones de varios días sin dormir te vuelves… Terriblemente obvio. Y a veces crees que estás hablando para ti mismo cuando… no lo estás.

El compositor deseó con todas sus fuerzas que se abriera un portal en el suelo y se lo tragara la tierra. Aunque solo se tiró suavemente sobre la mesa, tratando de esconderse en sus propios brazos, aprovechando la posición para mirar a Jack.

-¿De verdad hago eso…? -La respuesta del escritor sólo fue asentir lentamente, mirando con una sonrisa amable a su compañero y jefe. Rápidamente Sammy apagó lo que le quedaba de cigarro y buscó otro.- Dios me quiero morir…

-Si sigues fumando así lo vas a conseguir dentro de poco. -Le regañó la chica, quitandole la nicotina de la boca y guardandoselo en el bolsillo (a pesar de que ella no fumaba).- Jack, ¿Verdad que debería hablar con Norman?

-No debería hablar nada. -Le cortó el compositor, lanzándole una mirada enfadada.

-En realidad sí que creo que deberías pedirle una cita, Sam. -Jack afirmó, con esa voz tranquila y calmada que le caracterizaba.- Quiero decir… Tú eres muy obvio y tal, pero tampoco es que Norman sea la persona más disimulada del mundo. Invítale a tomar una copa.

-No lo sé… ¿Y si me dice que no?

-Pues nos invitas a nosotros y nos tomamos esa copa los tres. -Le animó Susie, dándole una suave palmadita en la espalda. El de ojos azules no pudo evitar alegrarse un poco por los ánimos. Sabía que era una persona difícil, y estaba muy agradecido a sus amigos por apoyarle tanto.

-Gracias...

-No nos agradezcas todavía. -La chica del pelo corto se levantó mientras hablaba, haciéndole un gesto a Jack para que le imitara. El cual lo hizo sin dudar. Sammy les miró confusos, Jack ni siquiera se había terminado su café.

Iba a preguntar a dónde iban justo cuando cuando entró en su visión el proyeccionista, que parecía acabar de entrar en la sala de descanso.

-Sus, ni se te oc-

-¡Oye Norman! ¡Sammy quiere preguntarte algo! ¡Pero Jack y yo tenemos trabajo! ¡Así que os dejamos solos! -La rubia prácticamente gritó, con su mejor tono inocente, ese mismo que ponía para Alice Angel, mientras desaparecía corriendo de la sala tirando del pobre escritor y dejando en la pequeña sala a un muy avergonzado compositor y a un confuso proyeccionista.

-¿Qué le pasa hoy a Susie? -Finalmente preguntó el más alto, sentándose en el asiento que antes había ocupado Jack.

-¿No es así siempre?

-Pues también es verdad.

Norman sonrió. Y Sammy sintió como sus defensas bajaban al cero.

Quizás sí que valía la pena arriesgar un poco. Porque no tenía claro si había algo que quisiera más en aquel momento que besar aquella bonita sonrisa y por una vez ser sincero consigo mismo y con aquel hombre que tanto le gustaba.

-¿Qué necesitabas, Sammy? Sólo venía buscando a Thomas, necesito que me eche una mano con el proyector… Está haciendo cosas raras otra vez.

-Ah, no te quiero entretener mucho… -Cogió aire. Tenía que hacerlo. Tenía que decirlo.- ¿Te gustaría venir algún día a mi casa a cenar? -Las palabras salieron sorprendentemente casuales para lo nervioso que estaba.

-Hmn. Claro. ¿Qué día te viene bien? -El hombre le respondió con naturalidad también, pero el compositor se estaba dando cuenta de que no estaba comprendiendo la profundidad de la proposición que estaba haciendo. ¿Pero cómo podría darle a entender que lo era sin quedar terriblemente en ridículo?

-¿Mañana…? -Sammy lo dió por perdido, pero al menos podría disfrutar de una cena a solas con él.

-Pues mañana, entonces. -El más alto volvió a sonreír un poco justo antes de levantarse dispuesto a seguir en su búsqueda del mecánico.- Es una cita.

Y con esas tres palabras dejó al rubio sólo al rubio en aquel cuarto, sonrojado hasta las orejas y con la boca abierta. Pero con un sentimiento cálido subiéndole por el pecho.

Al día siguiente tenía una cita con el hombre de sus sueños.


	2. La calma.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sammy, sencillamente, no sabe cuidar de si mismo.

Norman siempre se había considerado un hombre sencillo de gustos simples. Se había criado en una familia humilde. Había hecho pocos amigos en su vida, pero del tipo de amigos que duran para siempre. Había logrado un nivel de estudios decente y había encontrado un trabajo de lo que le gustaba. Su vida amorosa tampocofue algo destacable. Tuvo novias, ninguna que le durase demasiado. No creía tener un tipo de chica; pero estaba claro que le gustaba la gente tan sencilla como él, cualquiera que fuera amable y tranquilo era apto para entrar en su ‘tipo’. Y entonces llegó Sammy Lawrence.

Con sus ataques de locura, su espíritu extremadamente perfeccionista, sus ojos aguamarina, su piel pálida como la porcelana, sus bucles rubios alocados y sobretodo con esa sonrisa.

Esa sonrisa que ponía cuando cerraba los ojos para guiar a la orquesta y conseguía justo el acorde que tenía en su cabeza. Esa sonrisa tan tierna que lograba derretir las defensas del proyeccionista. Incluso cuando aún no le soportaba se había quedado más de una vez embobado mirándole.

Entonces había logrado hablar con él en privado y había descubierto un hombre terriblemente sensible, inteligente, delicado y amante del arte más que cualquiera. Y pronto se encontró ignorando los sitios a los que había comenzado a ir para evadirse y buscando la compañía del rubio siempre que podía. Se encontró a si mismo buscando que todos hiciesen justo lo que Sammy quería sólo por ver esa sonrisa.

Y sobretodo, se encontró aceptando una cita de este y más tarde, una relación.

Y para qué negarlo, se había enamorado del compositor. De su voz, de su risa, de su mejillas sonrojadas y de sus besos. Al principio había pensado que sería difícil lidiar con su carácter explosivo, pero pronto descubrió que en privado, era tan fácil calmarlo como darle un par de caricias en el pelo o dedicarle un par de palabras bonitas. Contra más supo del rubio, más había sentido que le necesitaba. Y jamás se había sentido así por nadie ni jamás se había encontrado preocupándose tanto por la salud de nadie, pero el rubio a veces, sencillamente, parecía ser un caso perdido frente a lo de llevar una vida sana.

Es por eso que aquella noche, cuando se despertó no le sorprendió notarse solo en la cama del apartamento del rubio a pesar de que el reloj no marcaba ni las cinco de la mañana. Tampoco ver que por debajo de la puerta del cuarto se veía que la luz del estudio del rubio encendida. Norman suspiró, bajando los pies descalzos de la cama y moviéndose en silencio por el frío suelo para poder ir en busca del rubio.

-¿Sam? -Ahí estaba el rubio, sentado en el escritorio, tarareando para si mismo una canción que Norman no recordaba haber escuchado nunca antes. Estaba tan ensimismado en la música que ni siquiera escuchó la llamada del más alto, así que aprovechó par a acercarse lentamente, finalmente dejando caer sus brazos sobre los hombros del chico blanco.

-¿Norm? -Fue entonces cuando el compositor reparó en su presencia, levantando los ojos de su partitura para mirar los de su pareja.- Lo siento, ¿Te he despertado?

-No, no te preocupes. -Le quitó importancia, dejándole un beso suave en los rizos y acariciando con cuidado su hombro.- ¿Qué haces despierto? No son ni las cinco.

-Componiendo. -Asintió el rubio, ganándose una mirada de 'no me digas’ del proyeccionista.- Lo siento, lo siento. Me ha venido la inspiración y necesitaba anotarlo así que…

-Vente a la cama ya. -Sugirió Norman, con voz suave, intentando convencer a su novio de que, por una vez, siguiera los horarios de sueño que debería.- En cuatro horas tenemos que estar en la oficina, allí escribirás todo lo que necesites. Tienes que dormir.

-Pero Norm, ¿Y si se me va la inspiración? Me están saliendo unos ritmos maravillosos y--

-Lawrence. A la cama. -Esta vez se puso firme, aunque le quitó la pluma con un gesto más bien cuidadoso.- Luego te da migraña. Ya te dijo el médico que era en parte culpa de la privación de sueño.

-Pero…

-Sin peros, Lawrence. A la cama. Drew puede esperar 4 horas más para que te pongas a trabajar.

Lo hizo a regañadientes, pero el rubio se levantó de la silla y se dejó arrastrar al dormitorio, y seguidamente bajo las sábanas. De hecho, lo que no hizo a regañadientes fue acurrucarse junto a Norman y abrazarse a él para dormir totalmente pegados ese ratito que les quedaba antes de salir fuera.

Norman sentía que aquella casa era su refugio. De un mundo exterior hostil, que quería hacerle daño y quería separarles. Mientras que allí se sentía seguro, con la persona que amaba acurrucada entre sus brazos, a penas le costó un par de minutos para volverse a sentir adormecido.

-No es para Joey. -Sammy finalmente habló, en un susurro suave, mientras levantaba la mirada par a buscar los ojos del mayor.

-¿Hmn?

-Digo que la canción no es para Joey. Ni para Bendy. Yo sólo… Quería componerte una canción.

-¿A mí? -Norman se sorprendió, mirándole con incredulidad, aunque la respuesta de Sammy fue una sonrisa suave.

-¿Por qué no?

La respuesta dejó sin palabras al moreno. Aunque sí que sabía por qué no: porque eso requería un gran trabajo, un gran esfuerzo para que la canción luego no fuese escuchada por nadie más que por él. Sammy componía música preciosa, única. Incluso Joey, con lo difícil que era sonsacarle un cumplido, había alabado mil veces las composiciones del chico y, Norman estaba seguro que si algún día necesitaban encontrar a alguien que le hiciese de sustituto iba a ser un gran problema.

-¿De qué serviría que me compusieras una canción a mí? Ya sabes que mi oído musical no es tan bueno como el tuyo o el del resto del departamento de música.

-¿Y qué? No espero que me hagas una redacción sobre mi música. -El rubio estaba de buen humor, se le notaba. Parecía estarlo pasando bien confundiendo a su pareja.- Sólo que la escuches y te acuerdes de mí.

-Sam, te veo con la banda todos los días. En casa nunca paras de tararear. Ya me acuerdo de ti siempre cuando escucho música… Sea cual sea la canción. -Admitió, trazando pequeños círculos en su espalda con cariño.

-Pero esta será especial, ya verás. ¿Quieres escuchar lo que tengo? Así si me olvido de alguna parte podrás cantarmela mañana.

Ambos rieron suavemente, sabiendo que, definitivamente, el canto no era una de las habilidades del hombre negro. Norman sólo asintió, colocándose para dejar que la dulce voz del hombre le acunara hasta dormirse.

La canción se convirtió en su canción favorita desde esa noche. También parecía ser la canción favorita del rubio, ya que a partir de entonces siempre que se le encontraba tarareando algo era esa canción. Era su canción, la canción de ambos. La canción que, cuando ambos fingían no ser más que amigos por miedo a las represalias les recordaba que estaban ahí el uno para el otro. Que siempre lo estarían.

Si Norman hubiese tenido tiempo antes de que su cordura tocase el fondo, le hubiese gustado cantar esa canción una vez más.


	3. Tinta

Silencio.

¿Dónde estaban todos?

Tinta.

¿Siempre había habido tanta tinta?

Su cuerpo se sentía pesado y pegajoso. Los cables en su espalda le dolían. 

¿Siempre había sido así?

Juraría que no.

Juraría que hubo una mejor época, un tiempo en el que podía sonreír.

Sonreír… ¿Dónde estaban sus labios ahora? ¿Y sus emociones? ¿Y sus recuerdos?

No podía recordar su nombre, o si había tenido uno. ¿Tuvo familia? ¿Qué era una familia exactamente? Echaba de menos a algo. Echaba de menos a alguien. A un rostro que, por más que vislumbraba en sus ratos de cordura, jamás parecía terminar de formarse del todo.

¿Quién era aquel hombre? ¿Era él mismo? No lo creía. 

Sentía añoranza por un tiempo que no recordaba. Por abrazar el cuerpo de alguien que no recordaba y por volver a hablar con él… Pero había olvidado también como hablar.

Su conciencia vacilaba mientras se paseaba por aquel piso vacío, lleno de tinta y de proyectores cuyas cintas no habían cambiado en décadas. ¿Quizás siglos? El proyeccionista ni siquiera era capaz de recordar eso.

Pero había algo. Sólo había una cosa que le aliviaba el dolor de su espalda culpa de los cables. Había sólo una cosa en este mundo de tinta que aliviaba también el dolor de su corazón, sus temores, sus preocupaciones, sus dudas.

Una voz que a veces tarareaba una canción melancólica y triste.

Una canción que reconocía, pero no recordaba. Una voz que le llevaba lejos de allí; de los charcos de tinta y el horror. Una voz amable que le trasladaba a un tiempo mejor, a un pequeño apartamento junto con ese hombre que nunca terminaba de recordar. 

Sólo cuando escuchaba aquella tonadilla sentía que, quizás, algún día podría escapar de todo aquello. Sólo cuando sentía esa voz sentía que no estaba sólo en el fin del mundo.

Deseaba encontrarle, pero la música nunca duraba lo suficiente para poderle seguir el rastro. Aunque soñaba, todo lo que el proyeccionista podía desear era estar con él una vez más.

Con ese hombre de sus sueños y esa tonadilla melancolica.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bueno pues ya está, cortito pero intenso, ya he destrozado esperanzas y sueños (?
> 
> Me hubiera encantado darle un final feliz pero NECESITABA esto.
> 
> Si queréis odiarme o quizás hablar hablar conmigo seguidme en twr @aftonkinks 💕 Subo dibujillos y digo mierda de vez en cuando!


End file.
